Visiting Hours
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Tag to the Avalanche episode - Robin visits Matt in the hospital. Previously published on my old account with a different title.


Disclaimer: I do not own High Mountain Rangers.

Author's Note: This story takes place after the Avalanche episode when Matt has hypothermia. It was originally titled "Conversations" and was published on my old account back in 2009.

Visiting Hours

Robin poked her head into the slightly open door of Matt's hospital room. He was stretched out on the bed with a blue blanket pulled up to his waist. His blonde hair was neatly combed, and Robin recognized the old gray pair of sweats he was wearing. He wore them at the ranger station whenever they'd had a late, stressful night. Matt was still recovering from a case of hypothermia as a result of hiking down a mountain after the ranger helicopter crashed. "Anybody home?" she questioned with a cheery smile on her face.

"Hey, Robin." A grin lit up Matt's face at the sight of her dressed in her white cold-weather uniform. She had her long, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, which gave her a little girl look.

"I smuggled in contraband food." Robin pulled a Snickers bar out of her pocket and tossed it to Matt. He caught it with both hands and sneaked a look at the door.

"Quick; shut the door. I don't want to get caught. I'm not giving up this candy bar!"

Robin pushed the door closed and turned around to see Matt hungrily taking a bite of the candy bar. "Don't they feed you in here?" she teased, sitting down in the only chair in the room, a huge yellow monstrosity next to the bed. Robin's eyes widened as she sank into the huge chair that seemed to swallow her whole. She struggled to sit upright as Matt tried hard to control a grin. Robin quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a look. He managed to swallow his laughter.

Getting himself back under control, Matt shrugged. "What they feed me in here cannot be classified as food. It's worse than Izzy's coffee." Robin huffed a laugh as Matt finished up the candy bar. "That was great. Thanks."

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?" Robin took in the sight of his too pale face and the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Much better, but I'm still a little weak. The doctor said that maybe I can go home in the morning." Matt smiled hopefully, even as he stifled a yawn.

"Hey, that's awesome! Do you need someone to pick you up?" Robin hoped he would say yes. She looked for any excuse to spend time with him. From the moment she had met Matt, she'd been enamored with his good looks. Once she'd come to know the real Matthew Hawkes, she'd fallen for him and fallen hard.

"No, my mom and my grandfather are going to come and get me. My grandfather is flying in late tonight."

Robin nodded her understanding, but was surprised when Matt went on talking.

"He wants to try to talk me into taking a job in the Bay Area. My mom asked him to hold it for me."

"What?! You mean you're thinking about leaving the Rangers?" Robin got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard and found her voice. "Are you unhappy here? Have we done something to-"

Matt cut her off. "Robin, I just said that my mom wanted me to take this job. I didn't say that I wanted it or that I was leaving." Matt was surprised to see the pale, strained look on Robin's face.

Robin felt her stomach settle at Matt's reassuring words. "So you're not leaving?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course not. I love what I do." Matt's eyes searched Robin's face carefully, trying to decide why she'd had her panicked reaction to his announcement about his job offer.

"Good," she said, smiling again. "I…well, all of the rangers will be glad that you're staying. We don't want to have to break in a new boss. Too much trouble!" Robin gave Matt a saucy grin. "You were bad enough!"

"Hey, you…" Matt tossed his balled up candy wrapper at Robin. She laughed as she caught it and threw it back at him.

Matt grabbed at his chest and pretended weakness. "How can you pick on a wounded man?"

Robin just shook her head. "You're pitiful." A grin made it's way to her face when she could no longer hold it back.

"Seriously, though," Matt took the balled up candy wrapper and threw it in the trash can next to his bed. "I want to be here in Lake Tahoe, and I want to be a High Mountain Ranger. My dad, my brother, and my mom live nearby. Sure the money from the city job would be nice along with the extra benefits, but I know I wouldn't be happy. Besides, you wouldn't…" Matt caught himself and his cheeks reddened as he desperately thought of a way to end his sentence.

Robin looked terrified and hopeful at the same time. She wouldn't what? Be in the Bay Area with him? Her hands curled into fists until she could feel her nails biting into her palms. What was Matt going to say and why wouldn't he say it already?

"You wouldn't be there to pick on me." It was a lame ending to the sentence, and Matt knew it.

Robin felt hope bubble up in her heart, but she knew now wasn't the right time to approach the subject of her feelings for Matt. Their time would come - later, but it would come. Robin smiled at Matt. "True, because it is so much fun to pick on you." Her comeback eased the tension in the room, and a relieved smile spread across Matt's face.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but a knock sounded on the door. Before Matt could say anything, a young, attractive, female doctor walked in exuding confidence and giving Robin an appraising look that seemed to say she didn't measure up. Her name tag identified her as Dr. Macey.

The doctor spoke warmly to Matt. "Hello, Mr. Hawkes. I'm here to assess your condition to see if you will be ready to be released in the morning." She tucked her shoulder length auburn curls behind her ears and smiled coyly at Matt, her blue eyes flashing.

Then she turned to Robin and all of her warmth evaporated like steam. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'll have to ask you to leave the room." Except for that remark, Robin was completely ignored. Dr. Macey turned her complete attention back to Matt.

"And how are we feeling this evening?" Dr. Macey smiled a cunning smile and reached for the clipboard at the end of Matt's bed.

Robin stood from her chair, her eyes shooting daggers at the back of the doctor's head. Matt's eyes were following the doctor's every move. Robin tried to control her jealousy, but she felt green with envy. How could she compete with an accomplished doctor?

Deciding she'd read too much into their earlier conversation, Robin moved to the door of Matt's room. "See you later, Matt."

"Robin," he called as she slipped through the door. "I'm glad I'm not leaving Tahoe."

Robin smiled at Matt in relief. "Me, too. I'd miss having you to pick on."

"Come see me tomorrow at my mom's house? You can meet my grandfather and maybe bring some contraband lunch?" Matt's eyes were hopeful as he smiled apologetically at her.

Robin grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. "I'd like that. I'll call you tomorrow morning to make sure you get home okay." Robin gave Matt a wave and headed out the door. Tomorrow couldn't get here soon enough for her.


End file.
